1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of using high doses of water soluble 21-dibasic esters of 1-dehydro-6.alpha.-methylhydrocortisone for the acute treatment of stroke syndrome in humans, a condition with sudden onset caused by acute vascular lesions of the brain, such as hemorrhage, embolism, thrombosis, or rupturing aneurysm, which may be marked by hemiplegia or hemiparesis, vertigo, numbness, aphasia, and dysarthria; it is often followed by permanent neurologic damage.
Stroke syndrome is also commonly known as stroke, cerebrovascular accident and CVA.
2. Description of the Prior Art
1-Dehydro-6.alpha.-methylhydrocortisone (6.alpha.-methylprednisolone) is a known pharmaceutical for treating inflammation.
Water soluble 21-polybasic esters of 1-dehydro-6.alpha.-methylhydrocortisone, their salts and methods for preparing them are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,897,218.
The use of high doses of methylprednisolone in the treatment of acute spinal cord injury has been previously disclosed. See E. D. Hall and J. M. Braughler, Glucocorticoid Mechanisms in Acute Spinal Cord Injury: A Review and Therapeutic Rationale, Surg. Neurol., 18; 320-327 (1982):